Dance Your Heart Away!
by Silver-arctos-star
Summary: First Fic! First chapter is a songfic thing. Song: Youth of the Nation by P.O.D. What happens when Shuichi's or Kurama's mom decides it's time for him to try a new approach to dating? First chapter isn't the best. I'll re write it soon.
1. Youth of the Nation: Kendra Hayuyami

-- Okay! This is my first story! I'm a little new to the whole story writing thing. But! That doesn't mean I want you to go easy on me! I except any flames you all want to dish out on me! I decided I wanted the first chapter to have a song-fic thing going on. Just because I had always thought (in my head at least) that 'Youth of the Nation' (by P.O.D.) Would be a really good song to use for my imagination of the first chapter! And I know this one might really suck ( of course-character and hopefully not the story)But, I had the other chapters done before this one and now I'm kinda burnt out on working on this first chapter.(So, don't judge the story until you at least read the second chapter!) Ano... and yes... I am putting an OC character in this story. Gomen. . . for that is all I have in my head. And for those of ya who are a little new at Japanese. I will put a list at the bottom, for what words mean what. If I put something down and you know I'm using it wrong... WELL! LET ME KNOW! Unless your one of those people who like watching people make a fool of themselves... then.. Well... sit back and watch the fun:)

I have made a few other characters as well... but they never pop up again... so don't worry!

Disclosure: I don't own any characters (except Kendra) from Yuyu Hakusho or from Inuyasha or any other anime/mange I might make a reference too! I don't own the song 'Youth of the Nation' and I don't have any connections to P.O.D! All I have is a Macaroni box with noodles in it... and I might not even have that for long... sense I need to eat... you know I need to eat right?

OH! And since this is my first story... I was wondering if anyone would like to read over it and see if there are any spelling mistakes. Of course with every new writer there will be a grammar or two errors. But, that I need to work on myself:)

And yes, the title to this story will not match this chapter. . . but it will become more clear why later on!! I promise!

Okay... I won't take up anymore time...

---

- - - Chapter 1- - -

- - - - Youth of the Nation: Kendra Hayuyami - - - -

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hospital rang with voices and beeps. The emergency doors opened and in wheeled two paramedics, pushing with them a blood soaked cot. A onna's body was strapped to the soaking cot. Upon coming in the two paramedics were joined with two nurses.

"How much more time?" Asked a female nurse, to the man behind her. "Well two shots... it's hard to tell," he answered as truthfully as he could muster.

Orange eyes watched the lights blur in and out blur above her. The paramedics heads would sometimes fade into her sight and then quickly pop away. The pain in her chest was all she could feel at this point. It seemed to her as if her whole body had gone dumb from the pain. Which had seemed to have gotten worse since getting into the ambulance.

A red head popped into her line of vision and lips started moving. She barely caught the words, "Now I just need you to tell me your name, alright?"

'Yeah,' her mind thought. She tried moving her lips a little. She found that they felt a little clumsy, but were working.

'My name is Hayuyami, Kendra,' She formed those words in her head before speaking them aloud. It took her a few tries to get the whole sentence out, but after a while the paramedic got all the he needed.

Black lines started to rim around her eye sight. 'I wish...' she started to think as voices cut through her train of thought.

"We're starting to lose her! Get her into surgery STATS!" A commanding voice yelled.

'I don't remember that voice. Oh well,' the black voided now started to completely consume her whole vision.

Before falling deeply into unconsciousness she finished her earlier thoughts, 'I wish I would have been a little more prepared for today. Stupid premonitions! Never warning me of my own life,' and with that thought, she slipped. Falling and crashing into a memory.

-------------------------------------- Memory of the Events of that Day ----------------------

_**Last day of the rest of my life  
I wish I would've known  
Cause I didn't kiss my mama goodbye **_

"Are you leaving already?" the calm voice asked, just as she pasted the owner. She glanced over in the direction of it and saw her sensei. "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sensei. I'm already a little behind as it is," She answered the question, just as he moved to stand in front of her.

His silver/white hair gleamed brightly, even though the part of the hallway he stood in was completely dark, and melted gold eyes watched her. His kimono was the same as usual. White with red hexagons-flowers over the shoulders and on the tips of his sleeves. His hakama was completely white. Not a stain or mark dared ever touched them.

_**  
I didn't tell her that I loved her and how much I care  
Or thank my pops for all the talks  
And all the wisdom he shared **_

"Onna. . . you better not skip school again," a growl followed his 'simple' sentence. 'Ah, crap. How did he figure out,' she wonder wildly. 'The school wouldn't call. . . they could careless if I showed up. . . or. . . they would want me to get in trouble!' Silent flames of energy flared from her eyes.

"Yes, Ai. You school did call," he voiced her thoughts. Then watched with amusement when she seemed to suddenly become crestfallen.

"Gomen sensei," she bowed in front of him and then spoke once more, "Ano. . . I will go to school today. . . just for you!"

He blushed and turned his head away so she could not see. "Ano. . . Baka, go before I decide I should punish you by making you clean your room!" He had not meant to yell near the end of his sentence, but he saw that it had done the trick.

" Arigatou, sensei!" She yelled while skipping past him and then headed out the door. "I'll see you this afternoon!" And with that was making her way half way down the street.

**_Unaware, I just did what I always do  
Everyday, the same routine  
Before I skate off to school _**

Once a few blocks away the young girl stopped her jogging. 'Neh... that was close. I don't think I would live after cleaning my room!" She shook her head at the cruel thought of even taking a duster through there.(this sounds like my room)

She noticed that the crowded sidewalk was starting to gather around something. 'What could be this exciting?" she questioned herself.

"Ahh! O'negai! Help!" the small voice cried. At the sound of the startled voice Kendra was already pushing and shoving through the crowd.  
**_  
_****_But who knew that this day wasn't like the rest  
Instead of taking a test I took two to the chest  
_**

Everything became a slight blur after that. She could remember finally getting to the other side of the crowd. And there on the ground sat a young girl, around 12 years, her brown hair was short and barely covered her frighten brown eyes. She had a different school uniform on then Kendra.

In front of her stood a boy. The boy was wearing the same uniform as Kendra. (Someone she might know now! avoids daggers Whatever happened to throwing tomatoes? suddenly ketchup bottles get thrown Never mind)

_**  
Call me blind, but I didn't see it coming  
Everybody was running  
But I couldn't hear nothing **_

She could see his finger shaking against the trigger. The gun seemed to be shaking harder then the hand that held it.

With out a second thought, Kendra moved to stand in front of the girl.

And with that sudden move, the boy grew even more scared.

Everyone seemed to sense what was coming next. For some started to flee from the tension filled scene.

_**  
Except gun blasts, it happened so fast  
I don't really know this kid  
Even though I sit by him in class **_

The boy pulled the trigger. Once. Twice. In quick recession of the other.

The first bullet hit right through Kendra's ribs and into her right lung. And the second bullet rammed itself into the rib right above the first shot.

The pain coursed through her body. Her knees gave out as the air in her lungs tried in vain to escape. The force of the air trying to leave and then her back crashing into the pavement, sent her body into a series of spaz attacks.

The sound of heavy footsteps and the drop of metal was the only hint that Kendra got, that the boy was leaving.

Those people who had started to run after the shots, stopped themselves and came back. Just to see the destruction the boy had made.

As her body seemed to settle and the air slowly started to come back into her left lung, she felt two small hands lift her head and lay it on a leg... maybe two. (I know what your thinking... **Perverts**!)****

Maybe this kid was reaching out for love  
Or maybe for a moment  
He forgot who he was  
Or maybe this kid just wanted to be hugged  
Whatever it was  
I know it's because

"Hang in there, o'negai!" the girl who had yelled before, now pleaded to her. Kendra's eyes blinked slowly, this girl did not ever know her, yet here she sat on the brink of tears pleading for her to live. Then again. . . here laid Kendra. . . two bullets in her chest, for a girl she didn't know.

"Do you _yume_?" was the sudden question that popped out of no where. 'What does she mean?' Kendra wondered. As she went to ask, a clump of blood tried to force itself out of her throat. As she turned her head to cough the blood. . . she dreamed.

And what she dreamed of. . . was the boy.

There he sat. A few rows over and two seats up. He was in her applied math two class. Which he had never seemed to fit into. He was considered a genius. While the whole math class. . . was a class of 'dumb' arses, so to speak. He was only seventeen and was already in college with Kendra and these other losers, who were 22-24 years old. But, somehow he was placed in the applied math classes, that her sensei still believe that they shouldn't have!

_chorus:**  
We are, We are, the youth of the nation  
**_

Everyone, for once not including Kendra, would pick on the poor guy. Calling him names and throwing paper wads at him. He never replied or said anything. . . except when they would pick on his love life.

He would always talk of a girl from another school that he was in love with and that was madly in love with him.At the first mention of her, he had only revealed that she was five years younger than him. This, of course, stirred more questions.

_**  
Little Suzy, she was only twelve  
She was given the world  
With every chance to excel **_

'That's right!' the thought floated through Kida's head. The one who was holding her was Suzuha!

'Suzuha loves me!' the boy had yelled when everyone started laughing. "Yeah, whatever. She loves that Johoma boy from her own school!"  
They had screamed and jeered at him. She could remember the pained expression that had crossed his face when they brought up Johoma. It had only been two days ago.Now that she thought about it.

_**  
Hang with the boys and hear the stories they tell  
She might act kind of proud  
But no respect for herself **_

Kendra went into further thought about Suzuha. Everyone who knew her said that she was quite and never started fights or got into that much trouble. She, like everyone in the world, had one flaw.****

She finds love in all the wrong places  
The same situations  
Just different faces

**_  
_**Her flaw. . .was that she loved being in love. She may be known as quite. . . but she was also known as being a 'whore' She was always with a guy, hardly ever alone for more than a day or so.

_**  
Changed up her pace since her daddy left her  
Too bad he never told her  
She deserved much better **_

When ever Kendra had heard of her and her family problems. She always assumed that maybe it was her father's lack of Ai. . . that led her to need 'love' from all the guys she was with. Though. From what the boys in math said, she hadn't been with another guy. . . since Johoma. ****

Johnny boy always played the fool  
He broke all the rules  
So you would think he was cool

Johoma waswell As the love struck boy liked to put it, 'a nobody.' Nobody knew anything about. But, of course, there are exceptions for who knows what.

__

He was never really one of the guys  
No matter how hard he tried  
Often thought of suicide

Young Suzuha seemed to know everything about him. How he tried so hard to fit in and how he just could not find that right tomodachi. Though he always consider Suzuha to be his best tomodachi. And even though he consider her close. The thought of just leaving this world and giving up all the pain... was always close on his mine.****

It's kind of hard when you ain't got no friends  
He put his life to an end  
They might remember him then

It was just yesterday that the newspapers heading were flooded . . . with a boy no body knew. ****

You cross the line and there's no turning back  
Told the world how he felt  
With the sound of a gat

He had used a gun his grandfather had left him. Seppuka was what the gun had been created for and that was what the gun had been used for.

_chorus_

**_Who's to blame for the lives that tragedies claim  
No matter what you say  
It don't take away the pain _**

A sharp pain hit Kendra's chest. Not hard or quick, but slow and easy. She opened her eyes to see that Suzuha was pressing a cloth to her chest. Blood covered the whole front of her uniform, well except for legs. Her legs were blood free. Not a stain or mark. Her chest constricted at the sudden thought of her sensei.

"Well?" Suzuha asked. Helping Kendra's thoughts scatter away from her sensei.

"Hai. . . Ore. . . _yume_," she gasped out the words between breaths and clots of blood. She was a little surprised to fine that she remember what she had been asked.And now she understood what the girl asked. This girl was no ordinary girl'She must not be ningen. . . like me and sensei!' (For the record, Kendra (in her own mind) thinks that psychics don't count as _ningen_)

__

That I feel inside, I'm tired of all the lies  
Don't nobody know why  
It's the blind leading the blind

Kendra felt the stab of excitement and fear cross through her. She had never met another youkai or psychic . She wasn't sure which one the girl could be. . . but she consider the fact the since she knew Kendra would have a dream. . . that she was psychic as she was. 'Not a youkai for sure then,' She gave herself a small chuckle.

The sound of sirens started to ring loudly in her ears. How did she not hear them coming. She turned her head slightly, just enough to see who might be coming out of the ambulance. **_  
I guess that's the way the story goes  
Will it ever make sense  
Somebody's got to know _**

There was two men. One with striking long blood red hair and mori colored eyes. He looked a little pale, tall for sure, and his body looked slim. The other had messy, short brown hair and piercing hazel eyes. He , unlike his companion, was short and stubby looking. They both were wearing the normal uniform for paramedics.

She watched as the red hair lifted her head and examined her pupils. While the hazel eyes one help Suzuha away from Kendra's body.

"Two to the right lung, it looks like." The red head turned to the other and both shared concerned looks.

"Better get her out of here then," the stubby one disappeared and popped back up with a stretcher.

"Shuichi help her lower half up and I'll get her legs," the one name, Shuichi nodded and placed one arm around her shoulder and the other under her lower back.

"Ore... can get up...," Kendra barely struggled to murmur as they laid her on the stretched.

" Well, we don't want to take the risk of you dying from straining just to get up now do we?" Shuichi asked, as he strapped her down.

He stared a few seconds at the wounds on her chest. They were deep and blood was flowing out of them rather slowing for a ningen. He glanced up at her. Only to see that she was watching him.

He gave her a trained smile and whispered, "Well little onna, I think your secret. . . will help you live."

**_----------------------------------------------- End of Memories------------------------------------------- _**

There's got to be more to life than this  
There's got to be more to everything  
I thought exists

Dazed. Hai. That was what she felt. Silence. That was what surrounded her. It had just been noisy though. How could that be? Her eyes felt glued together. But, even with that she found a way to open them. Bright. Hai. The room was very bright. And even as bright as it was. . . there was a shadow. . . leaning over her. She blinked. . . and blinked until she could make out that the shadow was actually a figure. A very familiar figure. Hai. She had seen this figure before.

"Konnichiwa, Daijoubu desu ka? " the soft voice whispered. At first, her thoughts led to her sensei. But, he was not as slim as this figure.

She lifted a hand and rubbed it against her eyes. Then slowly opened them again. Her eyes widen at the sight.

It was. . .

"Konnichiwa. . . Ore guess." she whispered back. . . to the red head who stood next to her bed.

_chorus_

-------------------------------------------------------End of chapter one-----------------------------------------------------------

-------List-------

Hai-yes

sensei- teacher

onna-woman

Ai-love

gomen-sorry

ano-err...

baka-idiot

arigatou-thank you

o'negai-please

yume-dream

seppuka-suicide

ore- I

ningen-human

youkai- demon

mori-forest

konnichiwa-hello(or welcome)

Daijoubu desu ka?- Are you alright?

- -Next Chapter: Paramedic and Dancer?: Kurama- -


	2. Paramedic and Dancer?: Kurama

Small Note: You may notice at times I use the English for a word and the next I have the Japanese word down. I like to mix it up some and help others see how it 'might' be used in a sentence! Oh... yes... And right now your not going to know much on Kendra or how(for that) she was 'adopted' by Sesshoumaru. But I promise that I will have it in the sequel that comes after this! Disclosure: I do not own any character from Yuyu Hakusho or from Inuyasha. Or for that any other anime/manga character I might make a reference too! You all know who those character belong to. And incase I have not mentioned it. . . but I am broke. I don't even have the Macaroni box that I had before! (Gomen, but I had TO EAT SOMETHING! And no. . . I didn't eat the box. . . I ate what was inside!)

Thanks for dealing with me!(and this not so small note)

- - - - from the last chapter- - - -

Dazed. Hai. That was what she felt. Silence. That was what surrounded her. It had just been noisy though. How could that be? Her eyes felt glued together. But, even with that she found a way to open them. Bright. Hai. The room was very bright. And even as bright as it was. . . there was a shadow. . . leaning over her. She blinked. . . and blinked until she could make out that the shadow was actually a figure. A very familiar figure. Hai. She had seen this figure before.

"Konnichiwa, Daijoubu desu ka? " the soft voice whispered. At first, her thoughts led to her sensei. But, he was not as slim as this figure.

She lifted a hand and rubbed it against her eyes. Then slowly opened them again. Her eyes widen at the sight.

It was. . .

"Konnichiwa. . . Ore guess." she whispered back. . . to the red head who stood next to her bed.

- - Chapter Two - -

- - - Paramedic and Dancer?: Kurama - - -

- - Three Months Later - -

"KENDRA!!" The venomous voice yelled through the dojo. With a jerk the 24 year old girl sat up from her sleep. Round, bright orange eyes glanced around her room. Her long black hair was tied back behind her head. Her eyes searched the dark blue room she lived in. Clothes lay scattered all around the dirty room and every piece of furniture, excluding the bed, was covered in an inch thick of dust. A sudden pain filled throb went through her head. She moaned and groaned while getting out of bed.

Though the accident happened over three months ago, her right rib and lung still had its moments of pain. Usually, they only hurt whenever she first woke up or started breathing heavily. She placed a hand on the once wounded spot and then made her way over to the dresser.

She opened the draw and glanced inside for a few minutes. Then decided on some blue jeans with a orange light sweater. Not bothering to find a shirt to wear under it. She then opened the drawer under and pulled out _other_ articles of clothing from it. Closing both drawers, she then moved into the small bathroom that was attached to her room.

While. . . one does not have to mention what a person does when they go into a bathroom. Right? I will just say that it is nothing _perverted_. Hai. That much I will tell you.

After, about 15 minutes, a wet haired girl came out from the bathroom. Wearing everything that she had gotten from the drawers. In her arms were a pair of pajama pants and a night shirt. Which were nicely dropped in a corner of her room.

Once free of the burden that was her night clothes, she made her way to the closet on the opposite side of the room. The closet door was covered with pictures and photographs of many different people. None of herself though.

She quietly opened the door, avoiding knocking any pictures off of it, and pulled out a pair of shoes. She knew she was out of clean socks and it was no use looking around for a pair, so like every person would do in that predicament, she merely slipped the shoes on and tied them up tightly.

Upon leaning down to tie her shoes, the sharp pain in her chest came back. Causing a deep groan to leave her lips. Little knowing that someone stood on the other side of her room's door hearing the pain-ridden grunt.

"Kendra, your not doing anything stupid are you?" the fatherly voice called from the other side of the door. Kendra looked up in time to see that her sensei was opening the door and waltzing right in. The taller man looked around the room and gave a deep snort. "You still have not cleaned in here. And you can't keep using you _healed_ injury as an excuse," he thought it best not to mention the waiting figure down stairs just yet.

Kendra stood up and continued to hold her hand on the hurting spot of her chest. "It still hurts sometimes. . . but I am getting around to cleaning this room. . . I promise!" She couldn't help but feel resentment at the room. She was still a little confused on how it got even dirtier while she had been in the hospital. Kendra had questioned this before, and was ridden about how all the dirt must have decided to throw a party while she was gone. And with this party the dirt had invited more dirt to come.

She made the same face, that she had made upon hearing the story, again and was greeted with a chuckle from Sesshoumaru. "If you'd clean this place. You wouldn't have to make that face," she turned a glare to him before making her way out the door.

She made it to the hallway, before her sensei found it best to mention their guest. "Oh, Hai. There is a young man down stairs that has come to see you," he grinned when the onna stopped and went to go back in her room. With a strong hand, Sesshoumaru 'helped' her get herself down the stairs.

Down the stairs and into the little under furnished livingroom. Sat a slim man, with long red hair. He was wearing black and white tennis shoes, that were slighting covered by his dark blue jeans. His had a white button up shirt that had a light green jacket that hid the sleeves to the white shirt. His face was slim like his figure and his eyes were round and bright _mori _green. He sat in the second of the two chairs that adorned the room. A small smirk was placed on his lips, at the sound of two sets of footsteps coming down the stairs.

It was long before hearing the footsteps that the man, who had welcomed him in, and the woman, who he was here to see, finally joined him in the room. The onna was forced into the chair next to the red head.

"Konnichiwa, Kurama," Kendra greeted him flatly. She was then struck in the head by a fist from behind her. 'Itaiiii. . .' she grumbled lowly. Kurama gave a small chuckle and returned the greeting, except a little more joyfully.

"Gomen. I'm just not feeling to well at the moment," She motioned to her rib and then to her head. This action was seen by her sensei and she received another hit from him. After this hit, Kendra left her hand on her head as a sort of shield.

"I'm sorry to hear your not feeling to well. I won't stay long and bother you. I merely came to ask a favor of you. . ." at the mention of a favor, Kurama pulled a brochure from his coat pocket and handed it to the wounded onna.

Kendra eyed the cover of the brochure. The cover title read, 'Dance Your Heart Away' and it hand a small picture of a man and woman dancing on the cover. She gave the now nervous fox a glance and preceded to opening and reading the paper.

And she read, "Dancing class for couples. Want to become closer to your lover? Or maybe you and a friend are looking for a way to enjoy more time together? Well here is the class for you! What kinda of class is this? This class takes dancing and singing to the next level. You will enter the 'class' or 'competition' with a partner. You and your partner will compete against other couples for a small prize of 1,000 (500 to each person) dollars. You will pick from a selection of songs and together create a dance for it! On our ending night you will then sing and dance to the song you picked. This is a one week class that is free, but with limited slots! So, join now to have a ball!"

By the end of the pamphlet Kendra was completely and utterly confused. Was this crazy youkai suggesting she need to learn to dance or something? Or that she needed to get in a relationship with someone? Though after the shooting they had kept in touch and had swapped information about the other with. . . the other. . . she didn't think she ever mentioned anything concerning the two questions. All he knew about her, was that she was a psychic and was being trained by the once demon-lord. . . youkai, Sesshoumaru.

All she knew about him, was that he was a spirit fox who had almost been killed by a hunter that caused him to flee to human world and enter a woman's embryo. And everything else that followed after that. 'Well. . . just everything concerning him being a spirit detective. Nothing of his human family,' she reminded herself.

"Okay Kurama. What are you trying to tell me with this?" she questioned him, when she saw him looking from some sign of life from her. He gave a nervous sigh and tried to think were to start. "You know how I feel about my ningen mother, Hai?" This was a good question to start with. Her memory power would depend on how much he would have to tell her.

Sesshoumaru, who had silently been reading the pamphlet, smirked once he finished. He was not a psychic like his young ward, but he could catch on quicker to what was going on. He rapidly hid his smirk when he remember that there was another person in the room except for the young girl. He hated showing others emotions. Not only did he hate it, but at times felt it hard to even consider doing such a thing. But, with Kendra. . . he felt at ease to show her any emotion her felt.

He had learned that by not showing emotions, that those he actually did feel for would be hurt and would feel pushed away from him. He had lost Rin this way. And refused to lose another '_daughter_' that way.

"Well, she has been pushing me more and more to go on a date. And this whole 'dancing' thing started when she found the newspaper clip with your number written on it," he paused as a memory pressed itself into his minds eye.

---Flash Back (yeah)---

Kurama stood in front of the filled sink. The kitchen was almost clean now. Almost, meaning that the only thing left was the weeks worth of dishes that had piled ever since he took the paramedics job.

His day had been pretty relaxed, and great in his mind, sense all he did was spend three-fourths of the day in the hospital with Kendra. He had lied and said he felt obligated to come and check-on her since she had been shot. But, he had a feeling she knew he had lied about that. The real reason being he had wanted to see her since he had met her three days before.

He would have visited her sooner, but for three days she slept in a coma-like state of mind and he was, for once in a long time, nervous. He had been lucky when the day he finally worked up the courage to at least come into the room. . . that she would wake-up.

At first they had gone over the simple 'how are you?' and other questions asked by a concern person and a just waking up patient. Though at the first sign of an awkward silence about to start, Kida had decided to trust him with her_ yume_ about him. Her dream had actually been a memory of his past life. The part of it where it had just ended as Youko Kurama and began as Shuichi Minamino.

He had gone wide eyed at the tale of her_ yume_. And the shock must have been written not only on his face, but him and everything touching him. For she had asked, "It was true. . . was it not?"

And from there, they had talked and talked about one another and there connection to Spirit and Demon world. Her's being that she was a psychic and his being he was a '_hanyou_'.

Before leaving he had shown her the newspaper clip telling more about her and Suzuha. After reading it, she asked him for a pen or pencil. It took him a few minutes, but finally bummed one off of a nurse who happened to walk by only to remind him that visiting hours were almost up. Upon giving her the pen she had started to write stuff along the right side of the paper.

With a small smile she handed him the paper and laid the pen next to her bed, to give to the nurse later on. Kurama sheepishly smiled to her once he saw she had written her number and address on the paper.

He smiled to himself as he thought back to it. Not noticing that he had turned to sink on and that now it was over flowing onto his jacket. "Holy s..." he finished the curse in his head as he turned to water off and removed his coat. The pockets were the only part that were soaked straight through. 'Oh no. . .' he thought silently, as he started to shovel through one pocket for the paper. Not finding it in the left, he searched the right.

"Arigatou, it's not in there. WAIT! Where is it then?" He turned just in time to find his mother walking into the kitchen. She eyed the sink and puddle that surrounded it, before glancing at Kurama. "Shuichi. . . Um. . . I will take care of the dishes if your. . . too tired?" she ended up asking what her mind wanted to know, instead of continuing her offer.

"No, I just got side tracked! I'm perfectly able to handle it!" He yelled before running to the closet looking for the mop. Shiori just silently took a seat at the table and start going through the papers she had.

Kurama returned and quickly had the puddle dried and dishes cleaned, before taking a seat next to his mother.

"That was quick," she murmur, while looking up to him from the papers. "Yeah, well. . . Umm. . . Just wanted to get it none and over with. . . so that. . . I could. . . LOOK FOR SOMETHING!" At last minute he remember what had caused him to make the puddle in the first place.(That just sounds wrong. . . katana's start flying Whatever happened to. . . remembers early beating with ketchup bottles Never mind. . . )

Shiori gave him a motherly smile and held up a newspaper clip, that had small scribbles on the side. At the sight of the paper Kurama's face paled. "Why. . . Hai. . . that is what I would be looking for," his face paled when she pulled it closer to her when he went to reach for it.

She then gave the paper a 'serious' look and asked, "So, who is this Kendra girl? Is she the one who is in this article?" Kurama gave a sigh of defeat and not so gently laid his head on the table. "Hai, she is the one in the article and she is a friend," He lifted his head some to see if maybe now he could obtain the paper back. 'Where did she find it anyway?' he wondered when she then voiced an answer.

"Shuichi. I found this laying on this table. A _tomodachi _invites their friends over and that is how they learn the other learns their address," Kurama put his elbow firmly on the table and then loosely placed his chin on his hand. 'Not so,' he thought to himself. He learned Yusuke and Kuwabaras' from Koenma.

"A girl that is interested in you would give you their address and phone number, well actually just the phone number, but anyway the fact that it was on the table and not in the trash would suggest that you were also interested!" she explained her whole line of 'facts' to him. 'Damn, she is right about the table and the trash,' he turned his eyes away from her and found a more interesting speck that graced the opposite wall.

"Maybe the trash was to full for me to put the paper in there," before thinking things through, he had forgotten that just an hour ago his mother had dealt with the trash, just before he had walked in. 'Crap,' was not the only curse running through the kitsune's head.

"_Anyway_," she started, thankfully not bring the trash back up. "I was just thinking about your. . . dating. . . decisions and I thought that I would try and help. SO!" She handed him three brochures, that were covered with decorative pictures and fancy titles. "Dating classes?" he asked and her face grew brighter. "Yep, but you see," she took two brochures away from him and left him with one. "Only one of them involves you bring your own person with you! So, this one will be perfect!" she exclaimed as he read over the pamphlet.

"Ano . . . Iie," She seemed crestfallen by his 'statement'. "Well, you don't have a say in the matter!" she exclaimed wildly while trying to snatch the brochure from him. Kurama rose and ran to the other side of the table, using it as a shield from her. He gave a smirk as she let out a defeated sigh.

"Well, if you won't let me have that one," she reached her hand into her pocket and pulled an exact copy of his brochure. "I'll just use this one," she calmly left the kitchen. Leaving a shocked senseless kitsune in her wake.

'Damn . . . she is good,' He thought silently while venturing into his livingroom and listening to her sign him up over the phone for the class. All the while thinking of certain questions. One.) How is he going to get out of this? Two.) WAS he going to be able to get out of this? Three.)If he was going to do this, was he going to pull Kendra in on it. And. Four.) What had she done with the newspaper clip that had Kendra's number and address on it?

--- End. . . of Flash back ---

Kendra was about to roll on the floor laughing after he thought of the memory and then shared it with her. He glared evilly at her, as she held back from actually getting on the ground just to roll around. Sesshoumaru found this a good time to get some paper and a pen. He had a feeling he was going to need it.

Over the simple seconds he was gone getting paper, Kurama fully explained what he wanted Kendra to do for him as a favor. Sesshoumaru was fully prepared when he came back, to give Kurama a few facts.

"Kurama, as fun. . . as it sounds I can't sing or dance worth a crap," she stated, while she eyed her hands. Behind her, Sesshoumaru stood and started silently writing something down. Just as Kurama went to say something to her statement, Sesshoumaru held up a paper that read, "Don't be stupid. She sings like an angel. And she can probably dance, just probably hasn't tried!" Kendra, who was still looking at her hands, did not notice Kurama nod to Sesshoumaru and then look back to her.

"Well, I don't believe that for a second. And I won't leave until you will; 1.) Sing for me before I leave or 2.) Go to this class!" He folded his arms on his chest. Happily cheering over his victory, when she gave him an aspirated sigh. 'Ano. . . grr. . . I bet Sesshoumaru has something to do with this. Iie! I can sense he has something to do with this!' She looked back to him and saw him looking at his feet, with his hands holding something behind his back.

"Ahh... fine. . . I'll help you out here. I need something to do this boring summer-week anyway," Kendra crossed her arms and legs and gave Kurama a small glared before adding, "But you will have to deal with my terrible voice and dancing skills!"

"Oh, Ore already feel guilty for the crowd who will have to listen to you," he dramatically placed a hand on his forehead and tilted his head to the side. He then narrowly dodged a glass vase, that he was sure was not in this room to begin with. "Where did that come from?" He asked and looked to Kendra to find a peeved looking onna staring at him.

"That thing didn't say there would be people watching! What makes you think that?" he just blinked a few times. And then blinked a few more times. At this Kendra dropped her head into her hands, and Kurama found this a good time to invite Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru. The people...ano...my... mother spoke to," he suddenly found it embarrassing to remind the older demon about his. . . mother issues. "Well, they said that the last night when we preform we are aloud to bring guests. So, what I'm trying to get to is would you like to come see your ward sing and dance?" Kurama finished, looking away with a bright blush that threatened to rival his hair.

Kendra lifted her head and turned in her seat. "Yeah Sesshoumaru-sensei! That would be so cool if you came!" At this childish sounding statement, from the girl who had seconds ago that apparently did not want anyone to see her dance or sing, caused Kurama to fall from his seat and had Sesshoumaru joining him on the floor.

"What? What the flip are you two doing?" an enraged Kendra started to yell to them. The two demons just continued to lay there motionless.

--- End of Chapter TWO! ---

1.) Iie-No

2.)Itaiiii- Oww.

3.) Yume-dream

Kendra does have premonitions and stuff, but she can only have it while she is dreaming.

Hint: Why I say 'yume' instead of premonition.

-Next chapter: Meet the Gang and My Phantom!-


End file.
